


The Costume Doesn't Change Anything

by InsaneKnight



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Jason Todd is Red Hood, M/M, My First Fanfic, Police Officer Dick Grayson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-07-27 13:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16219781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneKnight/pseuds/InsaneKnight
Summary: Dick was never taken in by Bruce, he never became Nightwing, but he is still a kind, caring and selfless hero. Becoming a cop was the next best thing than being a vigilantly in a skin tight costume.





	1. A Hero is Still a Hero

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story, I have tired countless times but this will be the first story I actually finish!  
> First chapter is just going to be a slight out lining for the next chapter!

Gotham was dark, cold, ruthless, and unforgivable. A city where hope is dead and nothing, but nightmares exist. Light doesn’t survive very long in this crime ridden city, the shadows always come to snuff out the light. Only no matter how hard Gotham tries how many punches she throws, knife she swings and bullets she fires there’s just one light she just can’t get rid of it. 

Dick Grayson Gothams very own Boy Wonder. Bright blue eyes like the sea after a storm, golden sun kissed skin, short curly black hair, and a tall lean muscular body. The dream of every woman and man in Gotham and everyone who has had the luck to lay their eyes on him. The man who was dealt the losing hand as a child. Living a happy life with his parents in the Haly’s circus. Flying through the air with complete and utter trust someone would catch him and he them. A trust he broke as his parents fell straight to the ground. The only sound coming from their lips, a shocked whisper saying only his name. Before the loud thud of two bodies hitting the ground. Growing up in a circus where all round him looks of pity staring him down. A normal person would grow closed off to the world resenting everybody who's ever been happy. 

But not Dick. What happened made him kinder, more caring, more selfless. A man who took his pain and used it to make him stronger. Dick left the circus at eighteen, to start a new part of his life to help those who need it, but never forgetting the family he made. 

Many would call him crazy to work in Gotham, especially in the GCPD. Pay seemed almost nonexistent, hardly a day off, mind numbing hours and crazy’s on every corner, street and alley way. No sane person would choose to work there. Not when they had the chance to go as far from the crime filled city, start a new happy life away from her. But to Dick Gotham was beauitful. Just a gem that needed a little polish to show the world and everybody, the hidden beautys she is filled with. And Grayson was more than willing to jump at the chance to grab a cloth and start scrubbing. 

Of course the city already had heros. They just didn’t get along long enough to really help the old girl get back on her feet and walk the red carpet she deserved. Batman loyal to the city since he showed up. Red Hood not truly caring about her after dying on the outskirts of the city, and Red Robin just doing what he can making sure the other two don’t break the city anymore then both of them already have. 

 

In truth maybe Gotham only needs them, but the city isn’t just ruthless because of the big baddies. Joker, Two Face, Penguin, Poison Ivy, Ra al Ghul, Harley….. the list goes on, but they aren’t the only ones who are breaking Gotham. It’s also the crime lords, gangs, drug dealers, thieves, rapist, arsons, and dirty cops. The big guys made the cracks in Gotham, but it’s the small guys that keep them open and break away the sides, slowly making the gaps wider.

And who better than are resident Boy Wonder to lock the small guys away protecting the people and picking the pieces up that were once Gotham. The bats have their way, but lets see who’s works better.


	2. Patrol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grayson gets free food, and is always happy to help those in need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the first chapter, I literally wrote this out yesterday. It took me so long since I was nervous to write and post a story. I don’t like the idea that people will hate something I do, but can’t please everyone, right? I am not the best writer and it will seem messy (cause it is), but hopeful by writing more and sharing my stories I will get better. Feel free to let me know how I can better my writing! I want to do my best and update quicker than this chapter took me. ENJOY!
> 
> -Knight

Chapter 1

There’s one thing the boys at the station will never admit. No matter how much proof there is against them, they will always plead not guilty. But to anyone that sees it’s clear as day, they all care about Dick Grayson. They have their own schedule to decide whose turn it is to bring Grayson food. The boy wonder is an amazing detective, best one they have really. Doesn’t matter how tough, impossible, little evidence, or cold the case is Dick always manages to find the missing piece. The tiny puzzle piece they need to solve the case, that no one can figure out, he always finds the grain of sand hidden in the ocean. There has yet to be a case he couldn’t solve. Truly Dick Grayson is the best detective the GCPD has ever had. 

Dick Grayson is perfect in every way, He’s kindest knows no bounds, he would give you the clothes on his back without you even askings. But everyone at the GCPD would all agree that Dick Grayson has one huge, giant flaw, he never takes care of himself. Since he started working at the station everyone has caught him sleeping at his desk, napping on the break room couch, passed out on the evidence floor with a file still open on his lap. They learned quickly never to wake him up after finding him. He would just down a couple cups of coffee and go right back to work. It’s because of him that every room in the precinct now has a blanket. He’s kept waking up confused no matter which room he woke up in someone placed a blanket over his shoulders. He questioned his coworkers over it before, but they just blew him off so he just accepted the magically appearing blankets. The whole schedule deciding who would feed Dick started when he fainted during a case he got to invested in and forgot to eat….for three days. Since then officers would double their breakfast/lunch/dinner and share it with Grayson, lying that the made to much or their significant other packed more than they could eat. But it was never enough to just bring the food to the detective, you had to sit and eat with him, just to make sure he actually ate and not just forget about the food on his desk. Yes Dick Grayson was perfect in every way, but one.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dick was at his desk working on one of his files. When Rod, a senior officer, dropped a large brown paper bag on top of the file he was currently reading. Looking up he saw Rod sitting down open the bad. “Time for dinner Grayson.” Tossing the sandwich over to him, Dick caught it with ease, close the file to dig into his food. 

“ Thanks”, Dick shot as he took bite moaning loudly when the sandwich touched his tongue. “ June makes the best sandwich. You sir are a lucky man to have married the greatest chef in Gotham.” 

“ Haha you don’t have to remind me boy.” 

“How is June doing by the way, she’s what five? Six months now?” washing down the sandwich with his now cold cup of coffee, he walked the six steps to the fresh pot, pouring another cup for Rod and himself. “ Seven actually, she’s been complaining about how big she looks. Since the twins doubled her size and everything”. Dick handed the second cup over to Rod, who gave him a small thanks as he took a large sip, helping the last of his sandwich down.  
“Any names picked out yet”? 

“ Yep, she picked them pretty fast, Carrie and Chris after her great grandparents”. A slight smile made it up to his lips, “ She told me the names and said end discussion, not that I mind. As long as she’s happy with them, then that’s good enough for me.” Rod may be a 6ft 2’, buff, buzz cut, ex marine, but when it came to his wife his nothing, but a pile of lovey dovey mushy goo. 

Dick couldn’t really see the man as a father, holding a little boy and girl, getting them ready for school, helping them get dressed. He could see him the hell out of anyone that tried to date them tho, he seemed like the protective type. Dick couldn’t help, but smile remembering how many times a day Rod asks him if he has eaten, drank enough water or gotten couples hours of sleep on his break. Maybe he could see him as a father. 

“ -yson, Hey Grayson you listen”? Dick snapped out his thoughts seeing as Rod of literally snapping in front of his face. “ Shouldn’t you be leaving for patrol”?. Glancing at his watch, Dick quickly grabbed his helmet and slipped on his coat before hurrying out the door. Calling out a quick thanks as exited the building. 

Patrol was one of Dicks favorite things to do working as a cop. Especially when only he was actually good at riding the motorcycle. None of the other officers wanted to risk getting into a firefight riding on one. And this being Gotham there was always a high chance of that happening. But Dick still liked the freedom he felt on the bike. He had better control and balance and if there is two things every acrobat needs is control and balance. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------It was a better quiet night on the streets of Gotham. Dick drove up and down the streets, he stopped a mugging a few blocks back. Two teens trying to steal a old lady’s bag, though she was easy prey her using a cane. But living in Gotham she knew how to use it pretty well. Took Dick less than a minute to stop and handcuff them, cold the station to pick them off and he was back on the street. 

Dick never wanted anything big to happen, someone could get hurt, but with just driving the streets all night it got pretty boring. So when he saw a three big guys surrounding a smaller boy in front of the library. Dick immediately went over to help the poor kid.

“It’s pretty dangerous around here when it gets late” “Why don’t you come with us” “Yeah we will keep you safe, from the big scary guys” The smaller boy looked at the three men in front of him with annoyance clearly on his face. “I’m fin-”

“I agree it does get dangerous around here you boys should head home before it gets to dark.” The smaller boy looked towards the voice to see the Grayson walking towards him with his helmet in hand. Smirking as he walked right up to the three retreating boys. Still smiling Dick looked at the boys “It wasn’t a suggest” the eerie look in the bright blue eyes sent a shiver down their spine, even the smaller boy felt goosebumps forming on his arm. 

Without another word the guys were gone disappearing down the many roads in Gotham. Turning to the young boy Dick let his eyes soften and relaxed into a natural smile. “I wasn’t joking about it getting dangerous out here is anyone coming to pick you up?” After a few seconds the boy didn’t respond, cause Dick to asking again. 

A light blush appeared on the boy’s cheeks realizing he was staring at the officer. “ Uh.. yeah, my brother was supposed to pick me up, but he’s running….late”. 

The boy wouldn’t really meet Dicks eyes which he found a little cute. Clearing his throat to grab his attention “If it’s not to far I can walk you home if you like”? Giving a easy smile the boy turned away again, his blush deepening. “It’s alright I live pretty far away. I don’t mind waiting for my useless brother to show up.” He gave Dick a slight smile trying his best to look into his eyes. 

“Alright then how about I wait with you, so no one else comes to bother you”? The boy quickly shook his head “ I couldn’t ask you to do that I’m fine by myself, I don’t want to bother you and wait with me.” Dick gave a light laugh as he looked at the boy. “It’s no trouble for me, at all I just want to make sure you get home safe.”

“No really I don’t even know how long my brother is going to take. It could be another hour before he gets here.”

“How about I drive you home instead”? The boy had a look of shock on his face and was quickly going to reject the officer, but Dick beat him to it. “ I don’t mind at all. We will call your parents to get permission, let you brother know he doesn’t have to pick you up, and I know you get home safe.” As much as the boy didn’t want to trouble Grayson the look he gave the boy no one could possible say no to him. “......okay”

As the boy proceeded to call his father Dick got out the extra helmet he kept on the bike.  
“He said it was okay…” 

“Great, pop this on your head and he will get you home.” Dick hopped on the bike waited to started his motorcycle till the boy was seated as comfortable as you could be on the bike. Before pulling back onto the road Dick turned around “ You know I don’t believe I even asked your name yet.”

 

“..... It’s Tim ...Tim Drake”

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you liked the first little bit! Please be kind! If people like it I will post the second chapter!


End file.
